Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers on Broadway
Mickey, Donald and Goofy in "The Three Musketeers" on Broadway is an live show in Disney's California Adventures from Disneyland. Join Mickey, Donald and Goofy who became Musketeers as they find the princess named Minnie from the evil black cat named Pete who wants to be king of all france with his Beagle Boys. Voice Cast Main Characters: *Chris Phillips as Mickey Mouse *Andrea Limber as Minnie Mouse *Red Coffey as Donald Duck *Tera Strong as Daisy Duck *Steve Martin as Goofy *Joan Kessir as Pluto *Carroll Bennett as Clerebelle Cow *Robert Englend as Pete *Charlie Adler as The Beagle Boy #1 (Bebop) *Ken Page as The Beagle Boy #2 (Baggy) *Dennis Bateman as The Beagle Boy #3 (Bankjob) Special Guests: *Don La Fontaine as The Host *Ted Biaselli as The Troubadour *Drew Carry as The Director *Ashleigh Ball as The Announcer *Steve Carrel as The Writer *Wayne Brady, Joe Cipriano, Mark Elliot and Don DelHoyo, as 4 Musketeer Horsemen *John Leader, Nick Tate, Al Chalk, Denial Dark, Ernie Anderson, Steve Tisherman, Ben Patrick Janson, Howard Gipps, Keith Scott, Ken Sparks, Dan Levine and Pable Francisco as 13 Musketeers Transcript: Act 1, Introduction Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 Act 5 - (Door Slams Opened) - Pete: Your Highnees, I'm so glad you gotta get rid of Jafar with all his energy, ya know what I mean? Minnie: I want Bodygaurds. MuskeTEER bodyguards! Pete: Oh, "Bodyguards". I see. I KNOW that. Ouch! Minnie: Good. Now, run away, and NEVER return. Beagle Boy 2: As you wish, your Majasty! - Musketeers: (Gasped) - Beagle Boy 2: (To the Musketeers) You! We'll get back to work. (Then to Mickey) You may think you have friends in high places, boy. But no matter what the princess says, "We're here to handle thieves as we see this right here on the streets"! Beagle Boy 1: Kill him! - (Sword Clangs) - Pete: (Running) STOP EVERYTHING! - (Thunder Sound) - Beagle Boys: (As Pete stops running) Huh? Pete: (Back to On-Screen, Running) Stop everything. ("Old Man" from Aladdin A Musical Spectacular Plays) Pete: (To Mickey) There you are, my boy. Donald and Goofy were worried about you. (Then to The Beagle Boys) I'm the boy's uncle. Mickey: You're right! He's the boy's uncle. Pete: (To Mickey) Ha! You'll always get into trouble this time. (Then to The Beagle Boys) He's a good boy. You can call him a "Diamond in the rough". (Donald, Goofy and Minnie Gasped) Minnie: "The Diamond In The Rough", huh? Why didn't you say so? Donald and Goofy: We DID say so! Pete: (To Minnie) How about next Thursday? Minnie: How about 10 minutes at the palace? Give me bodyguards, "Captain" Pete! The whole thing is in the pain of the neck. (Music Ends) Pete: I'll show you the pain of the neck. Beagle Boy 2: Well, at least your dept has been repaid. You're free to go, Princess. Now, don't let us catch you EVER again. (The Beagle Boys walked to Pete's Lair as Minnie walks) Pete: Thay're right. (To Minnie) Believe me, Princess. That's the plan. Minnie: (As she turns around, To Pete) Hmmph! Pete: (Chuckles Nurvously) Minnie: (As she walks) Come on. - (Musketeers Agreeing, Grumbled) - Donald: We're coming too. Let's go, Goofy. (Goofy and Donald Running to the Musketteer Building) Pete: Well, THAT was easy enough. (Chuckles) Mickey: So, why did ya help me out like that? Pete: Oh, I just confused, I guess. Of course, one good deal... (Grabs Mickey) Pete: ...dissevers another. (Throws Mickey back to The Musketeer Building with a Welhelm scream and loud cartoon crash) Pete: Outstanding. - (Bell Dings) - Pete: (Evil Laugh as Pete runs to the Building) (Backdrop chanes to black) Act 6 Act 7 Act 8 Act 9 Act 10 Act 11 Act 12 Act 13 Act 14 Act 15 Act 16 Act 17 Act 18 Act 19 Act 20, Finale